


Give To Me Your Leather (Take From Me My Lace)

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: Password Subject to Change [3]
Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Demons, F/M, Hand Jobs, Is this PWP?, Vampires, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Sometimes the demon preys on the vampire and sometimes the vampire preys on the demon. Who wins tonight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ever since 'We Broke Up', I have been lowkey shipping this ship. 
> 
> Also, I hadn't planned to make this so rated r but somehow things spiraled out of my control ftw

Sandara watches Takuya and the wind sprite leave. She can smell the arousal in the air, and that reminds are of the man, yet not human, waiting for her upstairs in the feeding room.

As she walks towards the stairs, she feels eyes on her. She smirks, for a four hundred and fifty-year-old vampire, she knows she doesn’t look a day over twenty-five. And today, she dressed up extra nice. She finally took out the black Chanel gown she brought the last time she was in Paris. It has a deep v-neck and an even lower cut down the back. It is off-shoulder, which puts her delicate shoulders and collarbones on display. It also has a long slit, that stops at the middle of her thighs, letting people drool over her legs, which she cherishes much. If she wasn’t an immortal, blood-sucking creature, she would have had them insured like Jennifer Lopez insured her derriere.

Her Christian Louboutins tap against the wood as she ascends the stairs. She walks down a long corridor. As she reaches the last door, she takes a deep breath. Ah, he is still there. She opens the door and walks in.

After the last scuffle amongst supernatural creatures, Junmyeon came here to live in peace, and allow others of every kind some peace as well. It was surprising when the water sprite opened his doors for both vampires and demons, creatures who are associated with everything evil and derogatory. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted peace. Also, Sandara did help Junmyeon and Chanyeol set this place up, way back in 1916.

A hundred years have passed, and even she wonders if the intentions behind Junmyeon’s setting up shop here will ever bear him any fruit. She has known the water sprite for too long, and she too, wants him to be happy.

The feeding room is done up in dark red and black with golden accents. The best thing about this room is that there are booths, covered by heavy dark curtains, which provide the vampires and their feeders with privacy. The feeders are all humans, who are completely aware (and willing) what they are doing. Even though vampires never forget to use their Mesmer to erase memories, rumours still trickle out, which leads to humans occasionally showing up outside the doors. Thankfully, the passwords protect them.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol only allow vampires who have a reputation of being respectable and know how to control their thirsts. They only had to deal with nasty deaths way back in 1946. Sandara and Takuya took care of those rogue, misbehaving vampires. This send out a message loud and clear among the vampire community that only those who can behave and stay under limits are allowed to enter.

Sandara struts over to the last booth. She pushes aside the curtain to find Sehun talking to Seungyoon. Sehun look up and bows, “And anything for you?”

“No dear,” Sandara shakes her head. “Thank you.”

Sehun nods and looks down at Seungyoon seated comfortably on the sofa. “I will be right back.”

The wind sprite leaves them after the vampire nods. Sandara sits down, putting some distance between her and the demon. But who is she kidding? They always end up on the same corner of the blood red loveseat every time. She looks up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it’s soft lighting hitting the demon in front of her, carving out his cheekbones and highlighting his lush, inviting lips.

Sandara throws her honey blonde hair back over her shoulder and props her elbow on the head of the sofa. She pulls her legs up, which results in the slit falling open, now hitching up to the top of her thigh. She watches Seungyoon’s red eyes moving from her ankles to her knees to the wide expanse of her thighs. She also sees the way he gulps. _Mission accomplished_.

“I was surprised to find you here tonight Seungyoon,” Sandara says in a sultry voice.

Seungyoon grins, “Were you really?” He inches closer, but not close enough (much to Sandara’s dismay). This little cat-and-mouse game they play every time they find each other here is rather an old routine, but it _never_ gets old. Seungyoon still feels the thrill of the chase, and he still waits for the moment when Sandara will sink her fangs into him and give him the best high ever. It is simply a wait for who gives in first.

Sehun returns with a glass of wine for Sandara and a glass of scotch for Seungyoon. The wind sprite nods once at Seungyoon, and then he addresses Sandara, “Noona, Junmyeon-hyung wants to talk to you after you are done here.”

Sandara takes in the seriousness evident on Sehun’s face. She can tell it is important, whatever Junmyeon wants to talk to her about. She nods and smiles. Sehun bows once and then leaves the demon and the vampire alone.

Sandara gets comfortable on the couch again as she takes a dainty sip from her glass. “So how does it go in the Nether?”

“Same old, same old. New demons trying to raise literal hell,” Seungyoon chuckles. “While angels still think they can control us.”

“Wait,” Sandara sits up straighter. “Angels? Didn’t the portal close after the battle?”

“Oh yeah it did. But some young wings think they are better than everyone else, so for shits and giggles they end up here on Mijin, having found ways to bypass all the restrictions put on Seraphin.”

“Crazy,” Sandara shakes her head as she takes a bigger sip. She watches Seungyoon watching her with hungry eyes. Thus, she decides to make it worth his while as she cranes her neck back, showing off her flawless neck and décolletage. Then she puts down the glass and licks her ruby red lips, never breaking eye contact with Seungyoon. For extra effect, she even runs her tongue across her fangs.

Seungyoon has reached his breaking point. The dress and the hair and the lips had been taunting him since evening. He has had enough, so he finishes his drink in one gulp, hardly registering the burn of the alcohol as it flows down his throat. He gracelessly plants the glass on the table and closes the distance between him and Sandara.

Sandara saw him coming a mile away. She knew he had tried very hard to behave ever since she showed up in this dress (thank you Sabine at the store in Paris) and her newly dyed honey blonde hair. Seungyoon pushes her down on the loveseat and hovers over her for a beat before melding his lips against hers.

Sandara sighs at the heat that surrounds her. Seungyoon hitches her right leg up his waist as he nips at her lips. She opens gladly and the first brush of tongue is electric, heightening her thirst and melting her core at the same time.

Sandara loves, _cherishes_ , the hardness of Seungyoon’s body despite the softness in his face and lips and his careful touches. But then his kisses speak in another language. It is hard, it is passionate and it takes her breath away. He is powerful when he dominates her like this, and she always lets him. It is heady to give over her control like this. Her hands clutch his silken chocolate strands on his head as his hands travel down her lithe body. His hand dip inside her silt and she gasps when he cups her down there, pressing onto her heat.

Seungyoon tastes Sandara’s gasp on his lips and he groans. He is always likes seeing her lose control like this. She is all ice queen and haughty in front of her kind, but with him, she changes. Like a delicate tapestry capable of falling apart at the slightest touch, Sandara loses her breath under him in the most exquisite way. He traces her gentle curves, and he goes down, and down, till he finds the opening of the dress. He doesn’t wait to touch and caress where he knows she will lose all her semblance.

The leather of Seungyoon’s ridiculous pants brush roughly against her bare legs and the lace of Sandara’s delicate underwear proves no hindrance for the demon as he slips a finger inside her. She shudders, letting the pleasure roll over her body in violent undulations. Her head falls back on the seat and she gasps, dragging air into her lungs.

Seungyoon doesn’t stop his torment. He puts in another finger and curls them to find her sweet spot. As he keeps on searching, he plants kisses and sucks avaricious crimson marks all down her beautiful neck. At a sharp bite and a different angle of his fingers, Sandara comes with a moan that frays at the end.

Sandara watches his satisfied smirk and she narrows her eyes. She watches, with desire hazing her vision, as he licks his fingers clean. It is so filthy, yet so sensual, she feels another faint shiver of arousal down her body. She sits up and pushes Seungyoon back on the seat. The demon looks at her with confusion yet his eyes conveys he knows what is coming next.

Seungyoon sits down and lets Sandara straddle him as she fixes her dress and kisses the corner of his plush lips. She murmurs, “Your turn.”

Sandara cups his erection through his (ridiculous) pants and puts some pressure on it. Seungyoon groans and his head falls back on the headrest. His hands grab her narrow hips, and his grip is so strong, she knows she will have some lovely bruises blooming there come tomorrow morning. She likes that, she likes how her debauched nights with the irresistible demon underneath her leaves her with corporeal reminders on her body.

She tugs at his lower lip and sucks on it, relishing the way he gets harder under her hands. She squeezes, once, twice, before unzipping his pants. Seungyoon wants to cry in relief because leather pants are tight, but his relief is cut off when Sandara starts stroking him in earnest with slow, torturous movements. Her small fingers around his throbbing length is perfect and he chokes out a sob. “Dara…”

“Yes, baby, I am here,” Sandara says in a hushed voice. She knows what the demon wants. Her lips travel down his neck and rests against his pulse. She collects the taste of his skin on her tongue, enjoying the salty sweetness with a low murmur. Demon blood is _terribly_ addictive. She starts stroking his weeping length harder now, faster too, spreading the precum for a smoother glide. His arousal spikes higher and she doesn’t wait to sink her teeth in.

Seungyoon gasps when Sandara sinks her fangs in. he throws his head back and his eyes roll back as the double assault on his senses pushes him closer to the brink of completion. His head is in the clouds, while his body burns with need. Sandara takes and takes from him as her hand moves with a practiced precision, dragging his ending till she gets her fill. But then with the perfect pressure on the head and a long drag from his vein, he sees white before coming all over her hand and his stomach.

Sandara pulls back and blood drips down her chin, dotting her bare neck in small garnet drops. She brings the hand with his release to her mouth and he watches in awe, in his post-orgasm dimness, as she returns the favour by licking her fingers clean. He brings up his thumb and swipes some of the blood from her chin. He wipes his hand on his already ruined shirt and smirks, “You are so hot.”

“Well, this was hot too,” Sandara smirks. And Seungyoon thinks no one but Sandara Park would look sexy with blood and semen dripping down her chin.

 

It is somewhere near three in the morning when Sandara makes her way downstairs. She finds Junmyeon pacing behind the bar. She took her time to collect herself and make herself presentable before the demon kissed her senseless and left for Nether—the demon haven residing on one of the three planes that make up their world. He promised her the day he would come again and Sandara waits for it eagerly.

Junmyeon stops pacing when he sees her coming over to the counter. She sits down on a high stool and leans on the polished counter. She takes a long look at Junmyeon’s worried expression and she feels anxious. Junmyeon is usually relaxed and calm, having learnt how to hold in his sadness and desolation ages ago. So the furrow in his brows and the downward curl of his lips alarms Sandara. She asks, “Everything okay?”

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head. He says, “No. And since this involves you as well, I thought you should know.”

Sandara frowns. “Junmyeon, you are scaring me. What is it?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and collects himself. “Once you left tonight, you would have gotten to know anyway, so I decided to tell you first. Sandara, the shifters are back in town.”

Sandara gasps. Her hand covers her mouth as she allows herself to think of her best friend and her smile for the first time in a hundred years. “Junmyeon…”

“Yes Dara,” Junmyeon nods his head solemnly. “Wonshik, Chae-rin—they are all back in town.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Leather and Lace' by Stevie Nicks


End file.
